AVP: The Eight Warriors
by alienlover64
Summary: What happens when eight Predator warriors come to earth to complete a right of passage? Upon arrival the ships are shot at and one crashes down and is taken by millitary personal. After further investigation of the ship, a lone alien (predator) female is found and badly wounded... -full summary on the inside- -Matured for future scenes-
1. AVP: The Eight Warriors

Full Summary

What happens when eight Predator warriors come to earth to complete a right of passage? Upon arrival the ships are shot at and one crashes down and is taken by military personal. After further investigation of the ship, a lone alien (predator) female is found and badly wounded...

Her team lands safely in a forest about a couple miles away from her current location, waiting for their pods to open up so they can get their mission done.

Meanwhile the citizens of Jasper, Nevada, unbeknownst to the ships landing, are living in boredom... well that's what Miko Nakadia thinks about while at school with her two friends Jack Darby and Rafael Esquivel. But hey there's always after school and the weekends, because when they're not in school they get to hang out with their Autobot guardians Bulkhead, Arcee, and Bumblebee, while they deal with the Decepticons.

* * *

A crossover story of Aliens VS Predators and Transformers Prime. Got the idea after having a dream of Miko seeing my Predator oc Imagery killing some military dude out in the forest of Jasper, Nevada.

I also had an idea to use four predators from the actual movies in my story, even though they're dead, but hey it was my idea.

I don't own AVP, or Transformers Prime, just my ocs.

Also for when the Predator's speak it will be bold and in italics _**like this**_. Well all but two of them. Won't tell you who

I also made a little list of the actual predators and OCS, which you can skip if you don't want to read it. It just shows some basic info and who they're with relationship wise.

* * *

 **Predators**

Bet-Karh

Gender: male.

Age: 28.

Height: 7'0"+.

Family relationship: N/A.

Relationship: dating Blackangel. Been together for eight years.

Celtic

Gender: male.

Age: 26.

Height: 7'2".

Family relationship: brothers are Scar and Chopper.

Relationship: not in one.

Scar

Gender: male.

Age: 25

Height: 7'1".

Family relationship: brothers are Celtic and Chopper.

Relationship: dating La-Pol. Been together for only a year and eight months.

Chopper

Gender: male.

Age: 25.

Height: 7'1".

Family relationship: brothers are Celtic and Scar.

Relationship: dating Ka-Jalk. Been together for only two years and six months.

Blackangel

Gender: female.

Age: 27

Height: 6'4".

Family relationship: N/A.

Relationship: dating Bet-Karh. Been together for eight years.

Imagery

Gender: female.

Age: 26.

Height: 6'2".

Family relationship: N/A.

Relationship: not in one.

La-Pol

Gender: female.

Age: 22

Height: 6'6"

Family relationship: twin sister is Ka-Jalk.

Relationship: dating Scar. Been together for only a year and eight months.

Ka-Jalk

Gender: female.

Age: 22.

Height: 6'5".

Family relationship: twin sister is La-Pol.

Relationship: dating Chopper. Been together for only two years and six months.

* * *

 **Predator Hybrids**

Flaith

Gender: female.

Age: 16.

Height: 5'2".

Family relationship: N/A.

Relationship: not in one.

Shonock

Gender: female.

Age: 16.

Height: 5'4".

Family relationship: N/A.

Relationship: not in one.

* * *

Reviews are helpful. First ever crossover story of my two favorite things of all time. Let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 1: Arrival on Earth

_**A/N: first chapter! Yay!**_

* * *

Eight lone ships traveled through space at very fast speeds unbeknownst of their destination course. In each ship lies a warrior from the same alien world. These creatures were made to hunt on whatever world they land on.

Their quest: To become worthy of the mark. How? They don't know. All they were told was to hunt any pray that looks threatening or if it tries to kill.

A planet made up of more water than land. Its name, Earth. The ships descend and orbit around the planet. Not moments later the ships are inside Earth's orbit. Everything was going well so far... but soon the ships are being fired upon. They maneuver out of rang of the bullets, except one.

The fifth ship began to plummet to the ground in a heap of flames and smoke. After a few minutes of falling... the pod finally crashed down. Soon it was surrounded by military personnel, loaded up onto a truck and taken to a secret location.

* * *

Approximately two hundred miles away, the rest of the ships landed down in a really green rain forest. The native life stare on with a fearful gaze. Even the wild cats cowered back, but luckily for the animals, the ships didn't open.

The ships won't open for another twenty-four hours. When they do, the hunt will begin and no animal or person will be safe.

* * *

Approximately two hundred miles east of the rain forest lies a base. Two guards at the front stand ready for anything. Not moments later an armored truck approached carrying a giant tube-like structure. The guards moved out of the way to give it access into the base. Once it was inside the tube-like structure was taken to a room and opened up after some difficulty. When the personnel looked inside they were surprised at what they found. An armored alien female was shown and apparently sleeping. Not moments later they had her strapped to an examination table and they removed all of her weapons. They left after that, but the female started to stir.

* * *

 _ **A/N: hope you enjoyed, see you in chapter two~**_


	3. Chapter 2: Waking Up

_**A/N: warning a lot of stupidness in this chapter, I think that at least. Oh and since the captured female's pod was opened by force, it triggered an emergency call to the other pods to open up as well.**_

* * *

It was roughly an hour later when the female awoke. When she did, she felt a raging pain in her arms. She tried to lift them to see what was wrong, but she soon found out that she couldn't even move them at all. Not even an inch. She tried to move her legs, but they were in the same situation.

Then a voice came out of the darkness. "Sir. The specimen is awake."

Then another voice came. "Good. Let us begin the procedure."

With a flick of a switch, the room was filled with a bright light. The female was slightly blinded by the light, but soon her eyes became adjusted.

The female tilted her head, being as that's the only thing she can move right now. She didn't recognize her surroundings one bit. While she was looking around, she spotted an 'alien' in her perspective that was a tannish color. The figure was in an all black skin tight armor suit. She was able to tell it was a male by its shape and figure. It also had scars in various spots on its face. It looked at the female with a cocked grin before walking forward. All the while keeping its grin still plastered on its face. It stopped when it was looming over her.

Then it said, "I am Cylas." then he looked at her from head to toe. "You're a strange one." Cylas said while walking around the examination table that the female was currently strapped to.

Cylas continued to walk in circles around the table. It wasn't until after five minutes that he stopped. He lifted his left hand and touched her skin on her right leg. The female let out a soft gasp, then she tried to move her leg away from Cylas's hand. Cylas cocked his head to the right in curiosity. Then an idea came to his mind. He quickly removed his hand, and upon seeing the female's body relax, he pulled out a pocket knife. He quickly flipped it open with a small _**click**_ sound.

The female saw this and tensed up slightly. Cylas noticed this and put the tip of the blade on the female's left thigh.

"I see you don't take blades to kindly. Don't you?" Cylas said while moving the blade down slowly.

The female tensed but didn't scream. However she let out a small one when he cut her again.

* * *

In the rain forest two hours later, the other seven pods started to open with clicks and whirs.

The first pod opened up to reveal a tall male alien. He is covered in all kinds of armor with a variety of weapons. The armor is all black and silver. His skin is a dark tan with tribal markings. His weapons are a war staff, polarity mask, and invisibility.

The next three pods were linked together with various codes. Each pod contained a male. Their skin is not that different from each others. Their armor are similar as well. The first one's armor is all black and gray. The second one's armor is just all black. The last one's armor is all black with a tint of red. All their weapons are the following: Wrist blades, shoulder gun, polarity mask, dagger and invisibility for the first one. Throwing disc, wrist blades, war staff, polarity mask, invisibility and shoulder gun for the second one. The third one has the same weapons as the second one but doesn't have the throwing disc.

The next pod that opened revealed a female. Her armor is a tribal style. It's red with silver and dried green blood. Her skin is purple with brown and pink markings. Her weapons are wrist blades and a plasma gun. She also uses her claws in battle as well.

The last two pods were also linked together with various codes as well. When those ones opened, they revealed two pale white females. Their armor are built for hunting and fighting. The first one's armor is all black. The second one's armor is all gray with little hints of dark silver. The first one's weapons are wrist blades and her very own custom built war staff with skulls on its top. The second one's weapons are wrist blades and her custom built swords.

All seven of them gathered in a semicircle below a jungle-oak tree. Their leader, the one with the black and silver armor, looked at his six warriors and - wait six warriors? One was missing. He stated his observation out loud.

 _ **"Where is Blackangel?"**_

* * *

 _ **A/N: see you all in chapter three~**_


	4. Chapter 3: Examination Begins

**_A/N: welcome to chapter three everyone! Okay I have rewritten this in my book who knows how many times and now I think it's good enough, oh and Blackangel has a dream/flashback here real soon, enjoy. Oh and sorry for the long wait._**

* * *

Cylas had left the room with his men awhile ago. It has been over two hours since he left and Black angel ended up falling asleep within the time of him being gone. She was currently dreaming about the day when she was seventeen and minding her own business and then ended up meeting another Hish warrior by the name of Bet-Karh.

* * *

 _A young Yautja female warrior from the Hish clan was currently walking to her little hideout in the forest near a populated area carrying a metal crate. Inside the crate were supplies for a mission that she was bent on getting done. She got to her hideout and set the crate down and went to get one of her blades to open it up._

 _While she was so focused on her current task, she hadn't noticed the extra presence until he made himself known._

 _ **"So this is where mystery girl lives."**_

 _After hearing the voice she stopped and turned around holding her blade firmly in her hand ready to strike if necessary._

 ** _"Whoa! Easy there! Could you please put that blade down before you break something?"_**

 ** _"What are you doing here!"_**

 ** _"Oh, right... um,"_** _the male just shrugged,_ **_"guess you could just say that I was curious about you since you're rarely around where I live and-"_**

 ** _"That doesn't explain why you're here."_** _she interrupted him._

 ** _"Like I said I was just curious. I can leave if you want me to."_**

 _She looked at him for a little bit and then lowered her blade, still holding it she said,_ _ **"Leave, now."**_

 ** _"Alright. Can I at least know your name?"_** _he asked._

 _While he had been talking, she turned around to open the crate that had her supplies in it,_ _ **"... Why?"**_

 ** _"Well I don't know actually. I mean-"_**

 _ **"Blackangel."**_

 ** _"... What?"_**

 _ **"You asked my name. It's Blackangel."**_ _Blackangel said while not facing him still._

 ** _"'Blackangel'. That's an interesting name."_**

 ** _"Can you leave now?"_**

 _Chuckling softly the male turned around and started walking off, right before he left though, he said,_ _ **"I'm Bet-Karh by the way."**_ _and then he left._

* * *

The sound of a door slamming open interrupted Blackangel's dream. Even though she was awake, her captors couldn't tell due to her mask. Then one she hadn't seen before walked up to her.

While the new male 'alien' looked at her, he asked the men behind him, "This is the specimen?", then with a quick flash of a devious smile, he added, "I wonder, does she bleed?"

Blackangel hadn't been paying attention to what they were saying or doing. As a result, she failed to notice that the new male 'alien' had grabbed the nearest sharp object. Then in one quick motion, he stabbed it right through her right shoulder, making it not only pierce all the way through, but it also scraped against her shoulder bone. That had gotten her out of her trance-like state. She didn't scream, as a result, because she didn't want to give them the satisfaction of her being in pain. The male noticed this, and pulled the sharp object out too harsh for her comfort.

Again, she didn't scream. Seeing this, the guy walked over to another one and said a command to him in Spanish, his accent terrible. Blackangel didn't know what he said or why, but she got her answer when the Hispanic male walked over to a table with a white cover over it. He pulled it off to reveal various sharp objects and surgical tools. He picked up a sharp as hell blade and a scalpel, walked towards her, and stopped in his tracks when he was standing on the left side of where Blackangel was at.

The Hispanic male looked at the small groups leader, waiting for the order to proceed. A nod of the head indicated that he could continue. Blackangel had been able to get the mental link with her mask up and connected it to her plasma gun, which was laying on a table not that far from the rooms entrance. The guy that had been standing to her left finally made his move, by using his sharp as hell knife to cut her along the ending of her shoulder to the halfway point on her arm. Now, even though Blackangel wasn't screaming on the outside, she was screaming in pain on the inside. The pain only got worse once the guy used the scalpel to create a big gash on her left arm, on the top of the cut as well.

The man said something in Spanish, probably about her blood, or the fact that she wasn't screaming still. Blackangel took that small distraction to tilt her head back.

The Hispanic male looked at her and said in Spanish, _"What is she doing?"_ , then he leaned down to look at her closer.

Big mistake for him, once he was only a few inches away, Blackangel moved her head up fast and hit it against his. Not only did he yell out in pain, but he also fainted while bleeding from the forehead.

* * *

 ** _"I can see that she's not here Imagery!"_**

You see after the leader of the hunting group had asked where Blackangel was, Imagery, the purple one, had said that she wasn't here and before she could continue she got interrupted by said leader.

 ** _"If you had let me finish before you started yelling at me loud enough for the whole planet to know that we're here you would've heard this part! Like I said she's not here, because her ship was shot down."_**

 _ **"How do you know?"**_ one of the pale white females asked.

Imagery turned to face her, **_"Why else would we be awake earlier than when we were supposed to be. Not that I don't mind Ka-Jalk, but still."_**

Ka-Jalk just looked away and turned to walk away from the group and let them figure the rest out. The other pale white female went after her soon after that.

* * *

 _ **"Ka-Jalk!"**_

Ka-Jalk just kept walking ignoring the calls from the other female following her. That however was proven useless as the other one caught up to her in no time and got her to stop by grabbing her by the arm.

 ** _"What?! La-Pol just leave me alone and go away already!"_**

Momentarily surprised at Ka-Jalk's outburst towards her, La-Pol said calmly, **_"Would you please just come back with me to the others?"_**

 _ **"Why should I?"**_

 _ **"Well for one, we're both new hunters and don't know what to expect on this planet, and two, I promised mom and dad that I wouldn't let you out of my site while we're here."**_

Sighing in defeat Ka-Jalk nodded and started to walk with her sister back to where the others are at, unknown to them, two figures had watched them leave.

"There's more of us?" one asked.

"By the looks of it, yes, there is." said the other.

* * *

 ** _A/N: there you have it, and yeah Blackangel isn't really social and doesn't like when people follow her. CLIFFHANGER AGAIN! I'm really happy that this one was longer than the first two chapters. Chapter four coming soon~_**


	5. Chapter 4: A Regular Day

_**A/N**_ ** _: chapter four is here finally! Now we get a look at what's happening with the humans and their guardians._**

* * *

"Come on Bulk! Would it really be a problem if my friends knew about you guys?" Miko complained while she leaned back in the passenger seat of her guardian's alt mode.

"Miko, you know we're supposed to be 'robots in disguise'. You would have to ask Optimus about that."

"I know, but knowing him, he'll most likely say no." she responded while crossing her arms.

The drive to the base got quiet for a moment. Then Bulkhead asked, "Who are these friends of yours anyway?"

Miko sat up just a bit, "Well their names are Shonock and Flaith, pretty weird names but cool as well. Both of them are Jack's age. Uh, they're into sports, video games and just about any rock music."

"Do they go to school with you guys?"

"Yeah, but they leave later than everyone else though."

"Why?" Bulkhead questioned.

Miko shrugged, "Something about hating crowds. They don't really like being near a lot of people."

"Okay. What do they look like?"

"Well Shonock is dark brown with green eyes and long black hair with acid green highlights. Flaith is light brown with blue eyes also with long black and hair with red highlights."

Bulkhead drove through the entrance of the base and let Miko out when he came to a stop. Then he transformed to his true form. "I still think you should ask Optimus first before you try anything."

"I still think he'll say no." Miko mumbled as she walked up the stares to her, Jack and Raf's hang out area. Once there she plopped down on the couch next to Jack and watched Raf play one of the video games, still thinking of a way to get her friends to see the bots.

Jack looked at her, "Miko, you alright?"

She snapped out of her thoughts, "What?"

"Are you alright? You're pretty quiet."

"I'm fine, just thinking about things." After saying that, Miko turned her attention back to the TV just as Raf beat a boss he's been stuck on for a while. "Nice job Raf." she said with a smile.

The boy looked at her and smiled in return before going back to the game.

"What are you thinking about?" Jack asked getting Miko's attention again.

"Just-" she got interrupted by an all too familiar shout from Agent Fowler.

"Prime!" Fowler yelled as he exited the elevator, "You had better have an exclamation for-", he came to a stop with his rant, now realizing that Optimus wasn't there, "Where's Prime?"

"With Arcee and Bumblebee investigating a subterranean energon deposit. Why?" came Ratchet's reply from his position at the monitors.

"I was hoping he, or any of you, had the slightest idea as to what M.E.C.H. just shot out of the sky! The thing looked like a pod of some sort."

"What did it look like? Any specific features?" Ratchet asked.

"Like I said it was a pod of some sort. It had the form of a long tube-like structure, obviously made of metal and some jagged parts to it."

Bulkhead spoke up at that, "Think it could be the 'Cons?"

Ratchet shook his helm, "Not likely. Even with their technology and engineering why would they, as Agent Fowler described it, make a tube-like structure?"

As they debated, the kids were quiet and listening.

"Anyone else think this is weird?" Miko asked in a hushed voice.

"Yeah, what would the 'Cons need a giant tube for?" Jack questioned.

"Agent Fowler did say it was a pod of some sort. Maybe there's something in it." Raf piped up.

"Y'know, that does make sense. Pods carry things right? Maybe it's filled with weapons or something." Miko said. Then her phone vibrated. She pulled it out of her pocket and flipped it open, seeing that she got a text from Flaith. Smiling she opened it.

 **Hey, you there? - Flaith**

 _Yea. What's up? How's your guy's trip goin'? Anything interesting happen? - Miko_

 **Nothing much really happened. Other than Shonock getting bit by a snake, so we had to cut it short. Anything happen you? - Flaith**

 **Sorry, meant, anything happen with you? - Flaith**

Miko laughed before replying.

 _Nah, just the same things that usually happen. School and detention. - Miko_

 **Again? Miko, Shonock isn't gonna be happy about that. - Flaith**

 _So? She's not my mother. Hey, so are you guys still interested in meeting those friends of mine I told you about? - Miko_

 **I know, but still Miko. Also yes, gotta go. Our plane is about to take off. I'll call ya when we're home. Bye - Flaith**

 _Bye - Miko_

* * *

A few hours later a plane landed down in jasper, Nevada's airport. As all of the passengers filed out of the plane going about their business one young girl stood by a wall holding her bandaged up side.

"I fuckin' hate traveling." she mumbled.

"You're only saying that because you got bit by a snake, Shonock."

Shonock looked up to see Flaith carrying their things, "Shut up Flaith."

"Just sayin'. Anyways let's head outside. I promised Miko I'd call once we got home and I'd rather not do it in a loud airport." Flaith turned around and headed for the exit with Shonock close behind her.

Once they were outside Flaith handed Shonock her bag so she could call Miko. She pulled out her phone and scrolled through her contacts list until she found the one she was looking for.

 **"Hey Flaith. You guys still at the airport or no?"** Miko said after a few rings.

"Yeah we're still there, just outside. Also Shonock looked bored out of her mind, so that's another reason for not being inside."

There was a chuckle on Miko's line, **"That's Shonock. Always bored inside but pays attention while outside."** there was more laughter, **"Anyway, do you guys need a ride home?"**

Flaith looked back at Shonock, specifically her bandaged side. She turned away when she caught sight of Shonock's glare. "Uh... yeah that would be great. I don't want Shonock hurting her side more than it already is."

 **"Alright. I'll be there in a few minutes. Bye Flaith."** with that the call ended.

Flaith chuckled as she closed her phone and put it away. She turned to Shonock, "Miko's on her way."

Shonock plopped down on the ground against the wall of the airport, "Alright. Wake me when she gets here."

"It's only gonna be a few minutes. Might as well stay awake." Flaith took a seat next to Shonock.

"Ugh fine."

* * *

"Sir the specimen is quite difficult to deal with. What makes you think you could accomplish that?"

"Through science. We have the tools to get it done. Also it's only natural that it would be difficult. It's different from our usual work."

"Cylas don't you think-" a voice cut him off.

"Dad!"

Cylas and the worker turned to see a girl by the age of twelve with pale skin, black hair and green eyes running towards them. She was wearing black converse, grey shorts and a blue short sleeved shirt with a basic green backpack to throw the look together. What made her stand out though was that her left arm and right leg were made of metal.

Cylas looked at the man, "We'll talk later." he turned his attention back to the girl as she hugged him. "Hello Johana. Did you have a good day at school?"

Johana looked up at him, "Yeah! Best part was in my computer class! We're designing a webpage this week!"

"Looking forward to it?"

"Yes! Oh!" she let go of him and pointed down the hall she ran from. "Mom is here. She said she needs to talk to you."

He raised an eyebrow, "About?"

"She didn't say. Whatever it is seems important though."

"Alright." he looked at the worker, who had been going through the reports of their latest subject, "Take her to her room."

The worker nodded his head. Cylas turned and walked away down the hall Johana had pointed at. The worker looked at Johana and motioned for her to follow him. She did so.

After a few moments of silence Johana asked, "So, what's your name?"

The man looked back at her, "It's Hunter. Hunter Pierce."

"Nice to meet you Hunter. I'm Johana Pierce." she chuckled a little bit.

"What's so funny?"

"Sorry." she chuckled some more, "I've just never met someone with the same last name as me. Not a good reason to laugh but I found it funny so yeah."

Hunter shook his head, "Nah, you're fine, so no worries."

"How come you sound young? Everyone else that works here is an adult."

"Well, I am young." he started, "You see I have a brother that works here. He thought he could keep it a secret from me but I'm too curious so I followed him to work one time. After a couple minutes or so I got busted by him."

Johana looked confused, "But what does that have to do with you being here and how young are you?"

"I'm here to fill in for my brother since he got in a car crash, and I'm nineteen and in my last year of high school." he chuckled, "I'm surprised you don't recognize my voice."

"Huh?" she asked quite confused.

"We have class together. Fifth period to be exact. I'm your lab partner."

Johana's eyes widened in surprise, "Oh! Well then sorry about that" she chuckled awkwardly and rubbed the back of her head.

"As said before, you're fine. Anyways, here's your room." he said pointing at a black door with posters of various bands and video games on it.

"Thanks Hunter, bye." she went into her room quickly and shut the door.

Hunter laughed softly and turned around to walk back to his station. "that girl is something else and very amusing."

* * *

 ** _A/N:_** ** _I'm stopping here because I think this is long enough for a chapter. In the next chapter you'll get to see just what exactly Johana's mom wanted to talk about with Cylas. See you then~_**


End file.
